


Imagination

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spiders, not beta read or edited, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Virgil walks in on Roman trying to get a hold on an idea and convinces him to take a break in the Imagination.
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Imagination

Roman paced across his room. Ideas bubbled up in his mind, then spurted away before he could grab or develop any. He had to get an idea for the next video soon. Something to do with Virgil’s relationship with the dark sides, he thought, that was a fan-favorite and the subject of many of their creations. He grabbed for the idea, but it fell away from him. He sat down and stared at the paper, willing an idea to stay long enough to write down. He managed to grab an idea, but it melted away before he could do anything with it. 

He rubbed his eyes and stared off in to the middle distance. Nothing came up. A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in!” he yelled, standing up. His feet sunk in to the carpet. He hadn’t even noticed it had gotten wet with all the ideas. The door swung open and Virgil stepped in, then jumped back.

“Jeez, Princey, you need to put up a caution sign or something while you brainstorm.”

“My apologies, Virgil, I was just trying to decide what we should do for the next video.”

“We haven’t even started editing this one.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little jump start, right?” Roman replied, waving an arm. The moisture lifted from the carpet and Virgil stepped in.

“Right, how long have you been brainstorming?”

“Not long,” Roman replied. Honestly he had no idea how long he had spent trying to create an idea.

“When did you start?”

“After lunch?”

“So you’ve been brainstorming for about an hour now.”

“I suppose so.”

“How’s that been going?”

Roman considered lying, but a single look at Virgil’s face pulled the words off of his tongue, “Not well.”

“You have time, Roman. Even if we don’t start working on the next one right away, we have other projects going. The fans will understand.”

“But I must create ideas or I simply don’t know what will happen to me!”

“You’ll feel better and your next brainstorming session will go better. Go fight the dragon witch or something.”

“Or something?”

“I dunno what you like to do in there.”

“Would you like to see?” Roman asked, bowing and holding out his hand.

“I have to work-”

“You come here and tell me not to work, then excuse yourself because of work! Is there no justice in this world?”

“Okay, I guess I can take a few minutes off.”

“Wonderful, step this way.”

Virgil gave him a look that Roman’s mind struggled and failed to describe, then stepped through the closet door. Roman followed behind him, and they came out on a wide moor. Puffy clouds floated above them and the houses of a village rose beyond the next hill.

“I want to ride one,” Virgil said, pointing to the clouds.

“What?”

“They look puffy, and I know you can make them be puffy instead of just water vapor.”

“Your wish is my command,” Roman replied, and two clouds soared down from the sky to park next to them. They climbed onto the clouds and slowly ascended.

The wind rushed by their ears as they floated above the lazy plain. Virgil looked over the edge, then immediately pulled himself more firmly onto the cloud with his eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m ready to go back down now,” his words barely carried to Roman, who brought them into a slow spiral down.

“We’re on the ground now, stormcloud,” he said after he got off and Virgil didn’t move. Virgil slowly looked over at him and climbed off of the cloud.

“Where are we?”

Roman glanced around to get his bearings, “We’re just off the coast of hot chocolate.”

“Coast of hot chocolate?”

“It was one of my earliest creations, and over time I’ve simply added to it rather than change it to go with the theme. There’s an entire candy land there now, you should be able to see the first chocolate trees...now,” Roman replied, leading him through the open forest until the first chocolate tree rose up from the ground. They continued, the ground turning to sugar under their feet and pop rocks scattering the ground. Marshmallow boulders scattered the ground, and little animals made out of a variety of candies sang and ran through the forest. The forest opened up onto a little beach leading to a chocolate brown sea. Virgil took off his shoes and let the edge of the sea lap at his toes, letting out a little surprised squeak when it first touched.

“It’s warm!”

“I told you it was a  _ hot  _ chocolate sea, no? Shall we venture farther?”

“How do we get back?”

“There’s a portal back to my room at every town! I could also teleport us should we encounter one of Remus’s creations, but he generally keeps his closer to his room.”

“Well, how do we keep going?”

Roman snapped and a grand chocolate boat rose out of thin air. Gingerbread men began to extend a plank for them to board the ship.

“Shall we?” he asked, extending a hand to Virgil.

“We shall,” Virgil whispered, taking his hand. They stepped onto the plank, and Roman squeezed Virgil’s hand to keep him from moving forward as they were effortlessly lifted and brought in to the boat.

“Can you ever not be extra?” Virgil scoffed, stepping away from the edge of the boat.

“I’m afraid not, it is simply in my nature,” Roman replied with a smile. They walked together to the railing.

“Where to, raven?”

“Mariana trench?”

“There’s no Mariana trench here.”

“What kind of imagination doesn’t even have a deep trench where all sorts of uncataloged horrors await?”

“May I interest you in a coral reef?”

“I don’t know, why is it cooler than the deepest trench in the world?”

“Well, there’s a brilliant diversity of life, and an opportunity to see how such a delicate ecosystem-” Roman cut himself off as he realized that take wasn’t going to convince Virgil, “It has a great deal of sharks, and nearby there’s a mangrove forest where there are baby sharks who I’ve made very docile, and they love to be pet.”

“Sold.”

The ship swung around and the sea breeze ruffled their hair. They hadn’t sailed for long before the waters turned crystalline and the bright colors of the coral reef showed beneath the clear surface. Roman snapped himself into a bathing suit and a snorkel, holding out a conjured wet suit and snorkel for Virgil, who snapped them onto himself.

“After you,” Roman said, lowering the sides of the boat. Virgil replied by pushing Roman in. Roman came up spluttering, “Get over here, you fiend!” he yelled, flying himself back up to the boat just in time to see Virgil cannonball off the side of the boat. Roman hurled himself after him, succeeding in catching Virgil in his splash radius, who raced to splash him back. They quickly became involved in their splash battle, ignoring the coral reef they had come to see. 

Finally Virgil floated on his back, “I concede defeat, now where are those sharks?”

“Follow the yellow brick road,” Roman replied, summoning a yellow line to wind through the reef towards the sharks.

“That’s a yellow line,” Virgil pointed out, then kicked off to follow the line. Roman dove after him, admiring the little colorful fish that darted in and out of the various nooks and crannies of the reef. 

Virgil stopped just short of the end of the reef, and Roman swam up to see what was wrong. He saw only the calm, shallow sea and a shark weaving its way between the roots of the mangrove trees.

“You’re sure they’re docile?”

“I am very sure.”

“And they won’t bite if I touch one?”

“Nothing in my realm will ever hurt you, Virgil. I swear upon this entire land and my honor as prince.”

Virgil eyed the shark for a moment longer, then slowly swam forward. The shark took notice of him and swam forward. Virgil froze, then a giant grin broke out on his face as the shark gently bumped his hand. He gently pet the shark, who swam happily around the side. Virgil sat down on the sandy seafloor and was quickly surrounded by sharks, all nuzzling and bumping him.

“They’re like little sea puppies. Wait, you know what’s cooler than sharks?”

“...more sharks?”

“Giant, cuddly spiders.”

“I’m afraid the imagination does not offer that.”

“Dangit, one star.”

“You didn’t like the cloud trip, candy land, the coral reef, or the sharks even a little bit?” Roman whined with a smile to show he wasn’t actually hurt.

“Hmm, one point 5 stars.”

“I suppose I’ll have to increase my rating somehow. Perhaps you would like to dine with me?”

“Is this how normal people ask people out?”

“I suppose some people do. Do you want me to ask you out?”

“Didn’t you already ask me?”

“Come on! I was trying to be smooth.”

“Work harder.”

“Perhaps eating will improve your ability to appreciate my abilities,” Roman scoffed.

“Alright, nothing crazy or extra, though, okay?”

“When am I not crazy or extra?”

*****

After a dinner where Virgil took forever poking his food to see if it would do anything before actually tasting a little bit and subsequently devouring the rest of it in all of 5 seconds, they wandered around the country some more. The sun sunk over the far horizon, throwing long shadows over things. It didn’t take much convincing from Roman to get Virgil to watch some of the local villages putting on a show.

“You made an entire village with its own unique culture,” Virgil whispered after the show.

“Well, it’s not that hard. You pull a little bit from different cultures around the world, sprinkle in some stories, give it a good whirl, and it practically makes itself!”

“Princey  _ understating  _ his work? Do I need to take your temperature?” He made a show of reaching over to put his hand on Roman’s forehead.

“Well, why don’t you try making a culture?”

“Alright, so they worship this giant spider-” Virgil started, and Roman burst out laughing.

“What? Giant spiders are very serious. So they worship it, and they think there was a world before, but the spider wrapped it in its web, then instead of eating it, it just kind of let it digest for a few days, then kicked it off and it became the moon, and it did this for a few more worlds, which became the sun and all the planets, and now the people have to make regular sacrifices of sheep to the spider, which all become asteroids in the asteroid belt, kuiper belt, or just chilling around other planets or in space.”

“That is wonderful, Virgil,” Roman said, barely holding back his laughter.

“You’re not taking it seriously. Now you have to sacrifice a pig and it will become a new moon and mess up all the tides. You’ve doomed us all, Roman,” Virgil replied in a deadpan, tipping Roman over the edge into full on laughter.

“Well, I suppose a new moon is in order, then,” Roman replied, and a pale disc began rising, “Shall we go explore it?”

“Does it have giant, cuddly spiders on it?”

“We shall have to explore and see,” Roman replied, holding a hand out. Virgil looked at the hand, then back at the moon, and back at the hand.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” he said and took his hand. Roman quickly summoned two clouds down from the sky. Virgil gave him a side glance, then climbed on and buried his face into the surface. Roman climbed on and quickly lifted them up and out of the atmosphere. They could, of course, still breathe, although the wind faded away as they rose out among the stars. Roman brought them safely to the surface of the moon.

“We’re here, Panic! At the everywhere,” he said, hopping off of the cloud. Virgil lifted his gaze, then slowly got off.

“I don’t see any spiders, Princey.”

“Well, we haven’t started a proper search, have we?” Roman asked, picking a direction and setting off. He glanced back to see Virgil take a step, then stop.

“Gravity.”

Roman snapped and they bounced their way forward. It didn’t take long before Virgil disappeared into a cave, coming back out with a giant spider clasped in his arms.

“These are better than I expected. I need more.”

“Aren’t there more down there?”

Virgil shook his head into the back of the spider, and they bounced around the moon some more looking for spiders, but found none.

“Alright, this is his moon. Now we should probably get back and make sure Thomas doesn’t spend all day relaxing.”

“What a horrible thing to do. Relax and watch tv.”

“Weren’t you the one protesting that you needed to work?”

“Weren’t you the one trying to get out of wandering around under the pretense of having work to do?”

“Fair enough, but really, how long did we even spend here?”

“Who knows,” Roman shrugged, “Shall we leave the young spider prince to his moon?”

“He’s a king.”

“My apologies, shall we leave the young spider king to his moon?”

“We shall,” Virgil’s lips quirked in a half smile and he set the spider down. They joined hands and Roman teleported them both back to his room, where a small group of shiny ideas were perched on top of the page.


End file.
